


Low key

by jana_nox



Series: Low Key [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К тому времени, как Джин проснулся, Каме уже ушёл на работу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low key

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Low Key](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12198) by acchikocchi. 



> Фик технический является продолжением [Professional Jealousy](http://acchikocchi.livejournal.com/2468.html), но связь минимальна, так что читайте спокойно. Tokyo Shinobi - это якобы такая дорама, в которой якобы снимаются Ямапи и Джин. Сами понимаете, дорама про ниндзя. XDDD

К тому времени, как Джин проснулся, Каме уже ушёл на работу. Такое случалось уже не в первый раз, но это было необычное чувство: съёмки в Tokyo Shinobi означали, что большую часть времени Джин был так же занят, как Каме. Как бы там ни было, Джин уже достаточно хорошо знал квартиру и без проблем мог принять душ и сварить себе чашку кофе, прежде чем нужно было выходить.

Но когда он надевал обувь, что-то маленькое и твёрдое впилось ему в ногу. Нахмурившись, Джин перевернул ботинок и потряс его.

Из ботинка вывалился ключ.

Джин вытащил его и с любопытством изучил. Он был похож на ключ от дома или чего-то такого. Но откуда бы он ни был, он точно не принадлежал Джину, наверное, Каме его потерял. Хотя, как он очутился в ботинке, оставалось загадкой.

Джин натянул ботинок и встал, пожимая плечами. Может Каме уронил его, когда собирался? В любом случае, это не имеет значения, по крайней мере, пока Джин помнит, что должен отдать его. Он положил ключ в карман и вышел из дома, отбросив все лишние мысли.

 

Джин не смог увидеться с Каме до следующего дня, но, так как прошло много времени и другие... проблемы требовали его внимания, найденный ключ совершенно вылетел у него из головы. Только через несколько дней, обыскивая карманы джинс в поисках забытой заначки, он наткнулся пальцами на зубчатый краешек. И вспомнил.

О чёрт. Джин надеялся, что это был не очень важный ключ, иначе Каме его прибьёт. Каме и так вёл себя несколько странно в последние пару дней: он был какой-то дёрганный, всё время чего-то ждал, плохого или хорошего, Джин понять не мог. Джин-то думал, что всему виной работа и перенапряжение (ну или то, что Каме - это Каме), но, может, ему и правда зачем-то нужен был ключ? А если это был ключ от ценного сейфа, и Каме решил, что его кто-то украл? Может, это был ключ от дома его родителей, и у него были бы проблемы, если бы он потерял его. (Или это был ключ от подвала, где он держал своих пленников. У Джина всегда было чересчур богатое воображение.)

Джин поёжился. Есть шанс, что, если он вернёт быстро ключ, Каме сжалится над ним. Он очень на это надеялся, к регулярному сексу как-то быстро привыкаешь.

 

Когда он тем же вечером приехал к Каме, тот только подтвердил его подозрения. Весь ужин Каме провёл, как на иголках, а, когда Джин как бы невзначай упомянул, что отдал ключи от своей машины в мастерскую, чтобы те сделали дубликат, ощутимо дёрнулся.

Джин собрал всю свою волю в кулак. Двум смертям не бывать, а одной не миновать.

\- Эм. Вообще-то, - начал Джин, засовывая руку в карман и сжимая пальцами ключ, - к слову о ключах...

Он посмотрел на Каме, изо всех сил изображая раскаяние.

Взгляд Каме метнулся к его карману. Он побледнел, а потом изобразил на лице, по мнению Джина, максимально равнодушное своё выражение.

\- Да?

\- Я нашел это пару дней назад и забыл вернуть. Мне очень жаль, надеюсь, это было ничего важного, - в спешке выпалил Джин, проглатывая слова. Он протянул Каме ключ.

Каме уставился на него, но ключ не забрал.

\- Что?

\- Я нашёл его, когда собирался уходить как-то утром, - помедленнее начал объяснять Джин. - Он валялся у меня в ботинке. Но потом мы не виделись целый день, потом то одно, то другое, и я... вроде как... забыл о нём. - Он поднял виноватый взгляд на Каме. - Мне очень жаль.

Каме всё ещё не пытался забрать ключ.

\- Другими словами, - медленно начал он, - ты думаешь, я его потерял?

\- Да, я... погоди-ка, ты не терял? - Джин нахмурился и внимательнее посмотрел на ключ. - Странно. Интересно, чей же он тогда. И как он попал в мой ботинок.

\- Джин, - произнёс Каме странным голосом, - тебе никогда не приходила в голову мысль, что, быть может, кто-то положил его туда, чтобы ты его нашёл?

\- Зачем кому-то класть ключ мне в ботинок? - тупо переспросил Джин. Потом он посмотрел на Каме, избегавшего смотреть ему в глаза. - А. О!

Каме начал поспешно собирать тарелки со стола, всё ещё отказываясь встречаться с Джином взглядом. - Если для тебя это будет слишком большой проблемой, неважно, - сказал он. - Я просто подумал, что было бы полезно.

Джин внимательно посмотрел на Каме. Он - да, он опять покраснел. Джин ухмыльнулся.

\- Каме-тян, - пропел он, - ты предлагаешь мне переехать тебе? 

\- Что? Нет! - воскликнул Каме, резко подняв голову, чтобы он мог увидеть Джина. - Я не вынесу тебя двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Это просто ключ. - Он снова занялся тарелками. - Ты можешь воспользоваться им, если... если забудешь что-нибудь или тебе надо будет что-нибудь забрать. Или как-то так.

\- Мм-хмм, - Джину хватило пары шагов, чтобы подойти к Каме сзади и обнять его за талию. - Спасибо, - пробормотал он Каме в шею. - Я буду его беречь.

\- Идиот, - недовольно пробормотал Каме, но потом всё равно расслабился в объятиях Джина. - Ты даже не знал, что это такое.

Джин не ответил. Ему было, чем занять свой рот.


End file.
